


Vid: Do You Realize?

by valoise



Category: Tampopo (1985)
Genre: Character Death, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: A short study on love and death with the Gangster in the White Suit and the Gangster's Mistress.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Vexercises!





	Vid: Do You Realize?

**Author's Note:**

> Song by The Flaming Lips


End file.
